Twisted Dbz!
by DiamondFlare
Summary: Ok, heres my fic on a humorous dbz twister. All of the characters personalities has changed so how do they act? Read to find out! Warning:Bad language


Twisted Dbz!

Disclaimer: Hey! i don't own dbz. Sucks for you. :p

A/N: Ok, here's my humorus story of the dbz characters. Lol, I'm making the story as I go and I can already tell it's going to be good. :D

Chapter One

There stood a human in the mirror putting on lovely french vanilla lip gloss, silver earings and has on a nice pinks skirt and a pink tank top followed by some pink flip flops. This person was obviously getting ready to go somewhere special.

This person's hair was of black and...stood straight up!

Me: Vegeta! Whats are you doing in women's clothes!

Vegeta twirls around and blinks a few times at the narrator and smiles sweetly his lips shining in the light and his pink bow on his head glittering.

Vegeta: Why, I'm playing part in this story! Don't I look dashing? Oh but wait, does this skirt make my ass look big?"

Me sweatdrops:Right, lets just get on with the story please...

Anyway, as I was saying Vegeta grabbed his pink purse, Shudders and walks out of the bedroom door and down the stair to his beloved wife, Bulma. Once he reaches her a beautiful sweetly curved smile comes upon his face.

"Well, hello there dear." vegeta said hugging his wife and kissing her cheeks. "My, you look marvelous!" (Not really but I still love her)

Bulma looked at Vegeta and rolled her eyes then belched. Vegeta backed up and waved a hand infront of his face then made a disturbed expression. Bulma was in a big white, dirty shirt with blue baggy jeans that had holes in the knees and there was spots of bleach on them as well.

"Vegeta, What the Fuck are you wearing! Get out of those clothes you nasty gay ass fucker!" Bulma moved her short greasy blue hair our of her face and snorted.

"Hey! Just because I like womens clothes doesn't mean I'm gay! Watch you're mouth!" After he finished his prissy lecture he grabbed the keys and looked at Bulma. "Come on dear or we'll be late to the son's house."

Bulma sneered and walked out the door and to the car. "Vegeta, I don't give a fuck about Goku or his family." Vegeta rolled his eyes all preppy like and placed one of his hands on his left hip.

"Just get. GOD!" Vegeta shut the door for his wife and got into the drivers seat. "Well, here we go! Yay!" The prissy prince took off in the car. He turned on the radio to a nice soft classical station. Bulma grew irritated and switched it to some punk rock.

"AND THE SCARS REMIND ME THAT THE PAT IS REAL I TEAR MY HEART OPEN!" Bulma started to bang her head to the song while singing, and Vegeta looked at her like she was crazy then turned the radio off.

"How can you possibly listen to this, crap!" Vegeta looked back at the road and immediately slammed on the breaks as he saw an old woman crossing the road. "Oh no! I have to help her!" Vegeta jumps out of the car and helps the old lady.

Bulma sat in the car with her feet up on the dash board. She looked at Vegeta disgusted. "He's such a gay ass fucker." Then the disgraced saiyan prince got back in the car and went to the Son's house.

---Son's house---

Vegeta lightly knocked on the door with a boquet of white roses in the other hand. "Hmm, they won't answer honey." Bulma growled and bangs on the door.

The door swung open with an angry Goku. "What the hell do you want!" Vegeta smiled and hugged Goku then kissed both of his cheeks.

"Nice to see you dear." Goku growled furiously and wiped his face. He let the two in and slammed the door behind them.

"Chi-Chi! We have guests! Make some damn dinner!" Goku said going back upstairs. Chi-chi poked her head through the door way and saw Vegeta then gave him a hug and a kiss. Bulma dispied this and looked over into the living room.

There, she saw Gohan. Oh sure he looked normal just sitting infront of the T.V about 11 years old. You'd be thinking he was watching cartoons but what was really on the T.V? Porn, thats what. Gohan started to drool at the nakedness of the women. In his right hand he held a playboy magazine and in the other was a bottle of Tequila.

"God these girl are so fucking hot and sexy!" Gohan looked over to Bulma and smiled then stood up. "Bulma, will you be my whore tonight?" Bulma growled and thwaped Gohan.

"No. I hate dressing or acting slutty." Gohan rubbed his cheek and drank more Tequila out of the bottle.

"Damn, how does vegeta live with you? And how in the world do you guys have sex? That's what I want to know." Gohan went back to his spot and drank a canteen of water next to him.

Just then A tall green and mean looking man comes in. Then he puts on a chibi innocent face. "Where's my Water canteen?" Piccolo said looking at Gohan.

Goku's son did a huge belch and looked at Piccolo. "Oops, I drank it. That was some good shit. What was it spring field water?" Piccolo placed his hands on his hips and looked at Gohan with a "I'm a mad little girl and I'm going to tell" kind of expression.

"You keep doing that I'm going to die! I need water to survive!" Piccolo did a "Hmp" and walked out of the room. Bulma was now sitting on the couch eatin potatoe chips and watching Jerry Springer.

Goku came storming down with a single towel around his waist and dripping wet. He walked in the kitchen and looked at Chi-chi who was cooking dinner and Vegeta whose sitting at the table with his legs crossed laughing like a girl.

"Arg! Forget it! You know what, I'm going to fucking destroy this world." Goku's walks back upstairs and Vegeta watches him go.

"Oh my." Vegeta stood up and walked over to where Goku was heading to. "Chi-chi, don't worry hunny. I know Goku has been a bad boy. I'll give him some punishment." He winked at her and went up the stairs.

Me: Ok! That's enough! I can't stand where this is about to go! Vegeta! Get down here form Goku's room!

Vegeta: No way! I'm about to have me some fun!

Me:sweatdrops Thats it. I'm not writting anymore! Unless you guys enjoy it thats is and perhaps I'll make another chapter or two. :-p

A/N: Well? Was it good? Twisted eh? Well, like I said if you like it I'll make more chapters.


End file.
